


Kingdom Without End (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third reign of the Mad King begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Without End (Kings AU)

When the Mad One fell at the hand of the Trickster, they knew he could not be destroyed. So they buried him down under miles of soil deep into the bowels of the earth. And around him they built a prison of bedrock, hoping despite their unshakable dread that the weight of a planet would be enough to contain him.

So when he arose once more, his bones aglow with nameless fires, his broken crown fused into his skull from which horns like daggers rent the air, they were not ready.

He arrived just before the break of dawn and when the ground trembled, they knew. They knew that despite the obsidian shackles and the immeasurable dark depths piled atop of his undead grave, the Mad King had regained the throne.

His presence was a scream in the night, drawing them inexorably on unwilling feet to answer the wail of the tainted crown. They clustered in the hallowed Court, every atom of their beings screaming at them to flee. But none could refuse the crown’s command and as he approached, the fissures that heralded his coming raced along the ground. The very fabric of reality bent and groaned under the weight of the reborn King’s power.

"I’ve had time, oh, such time…"

The words were not spoken, but felt as a cold crush of fury that branded its name into their minds.

The clang of the Trickster’s crown as it fell to the flagstones was answered by a crack of crimson thunder. Above them, the swollen black belly of the sky gave a ragged moan and ruptured, shedding tears of blood upon the cursed King’s kingdom.

The Jester cried out as a power like none he’d ever felt tore him bodily from the earth.

He gasped, oxygen ripped from his lungs with such force that he felt the veins in his chest collapse. The fire in his heart flickered and died, extinguished by the cold vacuum of space. The last thing he saw before the cold plucked out his eyes was the world below him, a tiny green jewel lost among the endless desolation of the King.


End file.
